Harry's Sister
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry has a long lost sister, sort of


Several weeks after the end of the battle, all funerals and memorial services had been completed and life seemed to be quiet. Hermione and her new boyfriend, Ron, had left for Australia, to find her parents and were due back any day. Harry was feeling a bit down because he missed his friends, but on the plus side he had plenty of quite time with Ginny.

Immediately following the battle Harry had wanted to get back with Ginny. She had, of course, shown her Weasley temper and yelled at him for a while, even after she found out what he had been doing. But once he explained how she was the only reason he made it through, his love for her had brought him back, well, she had calmed considerably and they had made great progress in the relationship since. Harry was sitting in the Burrow at the breakfast table thinking on all these things when an owl he did not know came swooping in and landed before him.

It had a letter addressed to him and a official looking seal on the back. As he was considering whether or not to open it Ginny came in and asked "What you got there Harry?" He responded "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to open it. It says it's from Macon, Macon, Billings and Nod, and I'm guessing it's something of a legal issue and I don't know if I want to deal with that just now." Ginny chuckled, "If not now then it will just bug you until you do, your curiosity is just too strong to ignore it." "Well, "said Harry "I guess it can't be any kind of attack, the ministry is checking all the mail coming to the Burrow for dark magic and curses."

So he gently opened the envelope and it contained a short note.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We at Macon, Macon, Billings and Nod would like to congratulate you on your defeat of You-Know-Who.

We also have some inheritance issues that need to be settled. While it is true this should have happened on your seventeenth birthday, the political climate at the time deterred us from completing this task.

We are requesting a meeting with you, and any advisors you may want to have present, to discuss these issues, today at 10:00 a.m. please notify us if this is not a convenient time.

Sincerely,

Dana Nod Solicitor

Ginny was worried at how stunned Harry looked she asked him what was wrong and he just handed the letter to her. Just then Molly came into the room followed by Bill, she saw the concerned etched into two faces and immediately ask what was going on Harry said "Read the letter I just got."

After a few seconds Molly sat down on the chair by Harry and after finishing she just stared at Harry then the letter and back again, finally she asked, "What are you going to do?" Harry just shrugged and looked back at Molly and Bill. Bill finished the letter and said "Well, I have heard of Macon, Macon, Billings and Nod they truly are a firm, they have worked with Gringotts some. If you want Harry, I can go with you." Harry was grateful that he wouldn't have to go alone and said "Thanks Bill I really appreciate this, I just wish Hermione was here so I could take her too."

"I'm here, where are we going?" asked Hermione just as her and Ron walked through the door. Everyone greeted them with hugs and questions. "How did it go?" Harry asked. "Great," Ron said "We found them quickly enough, Mione did her little memory work in a flash and here we are." "Ron," Hermione said with some exasperation, "It didn't quite happen that quickly, but we can fill you in later. What's happening here, and where did you want us to go?" So Harry showed them the letter and expressed his desire for Hermione to accompany him. "As lovely as that all sounds," Ron said, "I glad you don't want me to go doesn't sound very fun." Harry laughed, and Hermione agreed to go and the three left.

Not five minutes after they had left Arthur floo called, "Molly, I have great news. Ron and Hermione should be home today." "Yes," Molly said, "they just got here." "Hi Dad" Ron stated. Arthur smiled and asked, "Where's Hermione I thought I could hear what happened?" "She left a few minutes ago with Harry and Bill to go to a solicitor firm called Macon, Macon, something or other. Harry got a letter this morning asking for a meeting and the other two went to advise him." After a few more minutes Arthur finished up the call and went back to work, all the time worrying about Harry.

Bill had sent a patronus around 3:00 telling Molly, Ron and Ginny not to worry, everything was fine and they would be home in time for dinner, and to please floo the whole family to be there if possible. At 6:00 pm they had still not returned but the rest of the family had arrived. Ginny filled them in on the letter Harry had received that morning and how Harry, Hermione and Bill had been gone since, and the patronus that had been sent. Being that it was such a large gathering and very nice out, dinner was set up in the garden. Everyone was just sitting down when they heard the pop and looked up to see Harry and Bill coming in the yard.

Everyone immediately started asking questions, but Ron yelled above the rest, "Where's Hermione?" Harry address his question first "Her parents flight came in and she is picking them up from the airport. She is going to bring them here because their house isn't ready yet, and we have something to tell you all. I'm going to wait until they get here before I say anything more because it's a long story." Ron laughed "Of course it is, nothing about you can be condensed into anything less than 4 hours.''

Chuckles were heard all around and Harry sat next to Ginny giving her a hug and a grin. The meal was consumed with gusto and chattering as all Weasley meals are and Harry just ate and smiled at everyone around the table declining most conversation but being happy non-the-less. As dessert was being served Ginny turned and looked Harry square in the face and said "Is this good news." Harry took a bite of his dessert and nodded at Ginny. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms trying to be patient.

By the time the meal was finished a car was pulling up to the Burrow and the Grangers exited. Ron met them half way giving Hermione a hug, and taking in her slightly anxious expression he asked, "You ok Mione?" She nodded and asked, "Has Harry said anything yet?" Ron replied that he had not and the group moved over to the table. The Grangers expressed their sympathy for the loss that the Weasleys had endured and the Weasleys questioned about the trip, then they all they settled in to hear the news.

Bill started "First I will read you the letter that took us to the solicitor's office today." After he finished many were nodding their heads but still held confused looks on their faces. "What we found out," Harry said, "was mostly financial stuff. But we did get a big surprise when we opened the letter from Dumbledore." Hermione turned to her parents, "You remember Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts that was killed last year." They nodded. "Well," she continued, "Harry's parents were in the Order of the Phoenix, the same Order I told you about. And shortly before he was born there was a prophecy saying a boy born at the end of July would defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore heard the prophecy being made and contacted parents who had children due at that time to try to protect them. This is the letter he left in the Potter's will about all that had happened." Hermione read:

Dearest Mr. Potter

First Harry I know that you have defeated Voldemort and that I am dead. This letter will only show up under these circumstances, otherwise I would have informed you at the time of your victory.

A prophecy has been made about a child born at the end of July of the year you were born. This prophecy states that the child will be the one to defeat Voledmort. It very clearly states that it is about a male child.

The day you were born I was there at the house in Godric's Hollow along with your fathers cousin who is a squib, she is married to a muggle and also living in Godric's Hollow.

Your parents were very surprised to find you had a twin sister.

At this point Hermione stopped and looked at George and Harry said, ""George is it ok with you if we continue this?" George looked a little stricken but took a deep breath and said with a slight chuckle "As long as she is prettier than you I think I can handle it." Harry smiled at him and said "Yes, she is much prettier than me, I look like our Dad, and she looks like our Grandmum. In fact you all know her, just not that her last name was originally Potter, before she was … well taken into hiding." Hermione continued:

Your parents were very surprised to find you had a twin sister. They had been in hiding because of the prophecy and only the Hogwart's healer at the time was allowed near her and the healer wasn't a baby expert and didn't realize there was two.

Your sister is two minutes younger that you. I suggested a plan to protect you both as much as possible. The plan was to separate you, I suggested that James' cousin take your sister, move away, change names and in their new home claim her as their own child. I changed her birthday; and their memories so that not even her adoptive parents would know she is not theirs. Nor do they remember that they are James' cousins.

Lily at first wanted nothing to do with it at all. She refused to leave either child. But in the end I convinced her that when Voldemort came after you that your sister would be safer away from you and you would be safer with magical parents that had a chance to protect you.

And if Voldemort didn't choose you then you would all be reunited. Several other children were due about the same time but you were the last born in July and no children were born in early August that year.

I oblivated the healer and your parents so that only I knew of your twin. Anonymity would be a large part of her protection. But as she would be with non-magic people I provided some extensive protection around her.

The phrase at the end of this letter will release the memory charm and her parents will be able to answer any questions you or your sister may have. Your sister's altered name along with her adoptive parent's altered names, are also listed using a self updating charm that will always show the correct address wherever she lives. Although I am sure you will meet at Hogwarts and will be good friends.

Sincerely Yours,

Professor Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore

Then Harry began, "The day of the attack came leaving us orphans, I was sent to Mum's sister. At first I wondered why Dumbledore hadn't sent me to be with my sister but then I remembered that he never thought Riddle was dead. My protection centered on my Mum's blood so I was sent to stay with our aunt and he left my sister with Dad's family. I am sure he was thinking to continue my sister's safety for later when Riddle came back for me."

For several minutes no one said anything. Finally Ron sputtered "Well who is it already?" Harry smiled at his best friend and then moved his gaze to his other best friend and said "Hermione." Everyone just gaped at the two of them. Finally Hermione began to chuckle then it moved into a full laugh so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks, when she could finally breathe she said to Harry, "I'm so glad we didn't really date in fourth year like Rita said." and she began to laugh again along with everyone at the table. George nearly fell out of his chair, he was laughing so hard.

Finally everyone calmed down enough for Ron to ask, "So are you ok with being Harry's sister?" Still chuckling Hermione said "Well, I have always loved him like a brother so it doesn't really change much. "

Sometime later Mr. Granger spoke up and said "Harry, can you please tell us the catch phrase so that we can remember everything." So Harry spoke the phrase and after a few minutes Mr. and Mrs. Granger was able to add a bit more to the story. Before going to bed for the night they both promised Harry and Hermione that they would take some time and tell them about their parents.

Mr. Granger said to Harry, "You know if we had known we would have taken you in too." "Thanks" Harry said. They hugged them both and Mrs. Granger said "Hermione you will always be my little girl." "Absolutely, Mum I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione said while hugging her back.


End file.
